


It's Okay, Love

by wordofus



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Inspired by Hot Stove League, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Romance, Self-blaming, happy ending kooo hehehehe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordofus/pseuds/wordofus
Summary: Seungyoun kerap mempertanyakan haknya untuk bahagia setelah semua yang ia perbuat. Kesalahan demi kesalahan terus terjadi karena dirinya."Kalau udah begini, do you think it is okay for me to also live happily?” tanyanya.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	It's Okay, Love

**Author's Note:**

> hai... first of all, selamat tanggal dua puluh dua yang kedua belas! it feels like been a long time since i wrote them so if you happen to read this, sorry for the mess... tapi susah buat nahan gak nulis mereka apalagi di tiap tanggal dua puluh dua. as mentioned, potongan cerita ini terinspirasi dari korean drama berjudul 'Hot Stove League'. Highly possible for me to fail to deliver the warm reminder from the drama here, but still... i hope for all of you who read this, always surrounded by warmth. 
> 
> selamat membaca!

Seungyoun terbangun ketika seperdelapan bagian matahari menampakkan diri di ufuk timur. Bukan hal yang tak biasa, memang jam tidurnya saja yang sedikit lebih singkat dari kebanyakan orang. Usai menenggak segelas air putih yang selalu Seungyoun sediakan di atas nakas, ia beranjak ke kamar mandi. Membasuh diri dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke kantor. Dengan waktu yang tersisa, Seungyoun masih sempat untuk memasak sarapan di rumah. Bukan sarapan yang berlebihan. Sederhana saja. Masakan sederhana yang membutuhkan waktu tak lebih dari empat puluh lima menit. Suara alat masak yang beradu memenuhi rumah itu. Dan dua porsi nasi omelet sudah terhidangkan di atas meja makan. Dalam waktu lima belas menit piringnya sudah berpindah tempat ke wastafel. Sambil menenteng tas kerjanya, Seungyoun berjalan ke kamar yang ada di depan ruang makan.

Ucapan yang tertahan di pangkal kerongkongan Seungyoun tak berhasil lolos. Seungyoun berlalu dan meninggalkan rumah tanpa mengucap pesan untuk seseorang di balik pintu kamar itu. Kamar adik Seungyoun.

Perjalanannya ke kantor sama seperti biasa. Hening tanpa ada melodi maupun siaran radio dalam mobil yang menemani. Tak peduli walau perjalanan itu berjarak lima puluh menit lamanya, Seungyoun sudah lama kehilangan gairah untuk menikmati sesuatu.

Pukul delapan kurang lima belas menit, Seungyoun sampai di parkiran lantai lima. Mobilnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk gedung. Area parkir yang masih lengang adalah salah satu keuntungan yang ia dapat ketika tiba di kantor lebih dulu. Berselang tiga puluh lantai setelah Seungyoun mengusap kartu pengenal pegawainya di lift, ia sudah memutar kunci untuk membuka pintu.

Sudah bukan menjadi keterkejutan bagi karyawan tempat ia bekerja kalau Seungyoun selalu datang lebih dulu. Tiga tahun lalu, ketika Seungyoun masih jadi pegawai baru. Petugas kebersihan selalu sungkan ketika mendapati Seungyoun duduk di lantai, di depan pintu kantornya. Tak peduli walau ada beberapa karyawan perusahan lain yang bekerja di lantai yang sama selalu melemparkan pandangan aneh. Keesokan harinya Seungyoun tetap melakukan hal yang sama. Sampai pada minggu kedua, Seungyoun dibekali kunci kantor agar ia bisa masuk terlebih dahulu dan tak menjadi bahan omongan karyawan perusahaan lain ketika jam masuk kerja seharusnya jam setengah sepuluh.

Usai memasuki ruangan, Seungyoun nyalakan semua perangkat dan mulai bekerja.

Pukul setengah sembilan Seungyoun mulai dapat sapaan dari beberapa petugas kebersihan. Setengah jam kemudian, karyawan kantor yang kedua tiba dan menyambut Seungyoun. Tak lama, satu demi satu karyawan mulai datang dan kantor menjadi riuh oleh gelak tawa.

“Pak Seungyoun, hari ini kita _meeting_ jam sebelas?”

“Ya, seperti biasa.”

“Baik pak.”

Menyandang gelar _marketing manager_ membuat beban tugas Seungyoun banyaknya bukan main. Walau rekan timnya ada empat, bukan berarti mengatur strategi pemasaran, mengontrol penjualan, menganalisis hasil pemasaran, dan rentetan tugas lainnya menjadi mudah. Sudah tiga tahun Seungyoun bekerja di balik meja, menjadi dalang keberhasilan strategi pemasaran perusahaannya. Penjualan yang melonjak tak lama setelah ia diterima di divisi pemasaran membuat kenaikan jabatan mudah Seungyoun dapatkan. 

Sebagai pribadi yang diam dan terkenal kritis, Seungyoun disegani banyak karyawan, bahkan atasannya. Seringkali Seungyoun dengar bagaimana orang lain mengatainya dengan sumpah serapah karena sifatnya yang dingin dan dengan terang - terangan menolak interaksi sosial yang tak perlu. 

Akan tetapi baginya tak penting selama kerjanya benar.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sebelas kurang lima menit. Seungyoun beranjak dari meja kerjanya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang rapat. Minggu ini jadwalnya untuk mengevaluasi strategi pemasaran yang baru beberapa minggu lalu ia dan tim _marketing_ lakukan. Hendak melihat banyaknya profit dan mengulas bagaimana penjualan berlangsung di lapangan.

Seungyoun masuk ruangan disambut dengan anggota tim yang sudah siap di tempat duduknya masing - masing. Setelah membuka laptopnya, Seungyoun memulai rapat tim pemasaran.

Rapat itu berlangsung selama empat puluh menit. Ditutup dengan hasil yang kurang memuaskan. Hal itu cukup membuat diamnya Seungyoun terasa mencekam walau dalam kesempatan lain pun Seungyoun sudah menjadi orang yang tak banyak bicara. 

“Kepala tim _finance_ masih kosong? Belum ada penggantinya?” tanya Seungyoun.

“Belum pak.”

“Eh, tapi setau saya minggu kemarin sudah ada proses perekrutan, waktu bapak sedang dinas perjalanan ke kota lain. Kemarin juga sudah diumumkan siapa yang lolos. Harusnya hari ini sudah masuk.”

Seungyoun nampak berpikir sebentar.

“Kalau begitu rapat kita akhiri dulu sampai disini. Jiyeon, kalau nanti memang _finance manager_ yang baru sudah datang, tolong minta ketemu dengan saya ya. Atau kamu beritahu saya biar saya yang temui dia di ruangannya. Notulis rapat hari ini?”

“Saya pak.”

“Saya tunggu laporannya seusai makan siang ya. Rapat selesai. Silahkan kembali.”

Makan siang berlalu begitu saja. Seungyoun masih terpaku di kursi tanpa meninggalkan ruangan. Bingkisan makanan yang dibawakan Jongsuk, anak buahnya, hanya tersentuh sedikit di hadapannya. Selera makan tak menghampiri ketika laporan penjualan bulan ini tak cukup mencapai target. Otaknya mulai bekerja keras, mencari _error_ dan kesalahan strategi yang terjadi sampai - sampai penjualan produk tak mencapai hitungannya.

Ketukan di pintu membuat perhatian Seungyoun terbagi dari layarnya. Dilihatnya Jiyeon masuk.

“Permisi pak, kebetulan _finance manager_ yang baru habis diajak berkeliling sama orang HRD, sekalian saja tadi saya ajak kesini biar ketemu sama bapak. Bapak ada waktu?”

“Oh iya, ada. Silahkan.”

Jiyeon berbicara dengan seseorang di luar ruangan begitu mendapat ijin dari atasannya. Lalu sosok lain muncul di hadapan Seungyoun. _Manager_ baru itu masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan seolah mengambil semua pasokan oksigen yang ada. Darah Seungyoun mendadak terasa berhenti mengalir, membuat nafasnya tertahan, membuat telapak tangannya basah karena keringat dingin. 

Karyawan baru itu pun nampak sama terkejutnya dengan Seungyoun. Mata yang membelalak itu menjadi bukti. Dengan kaku lelaki itu melangkah sampai berdiri tepat di hadapan Seungyoun.

“Jadi pak, ini _finance manager_ kita yang baru, Pak Hangyul. Pak Hangyul, ini atasan saya di divisi _marketing_ , Pak Seungyoun.”

Suara Jiyeon yang merasuk seolah menyadarkan Seungyoun untuk bernafas dan berkedip. Seungyoun mendapatkan kembali nafasnya, otaknya kembali bekerja. Seungyoun menjulurkan tangan,

“Cho Seungyoun. _Marketing manager_ disini. Senang berkenalan dengan anda.”

Seungyoun tahu arti tatapan itu. Bagaimana karyawan baru itu menggigit bibir sepersekian detik. Tapi tak lama uluran tangannya disambut.

“Lee Hangyul. _Finance manager_ yang baru. Senang berkenalan dengan anda. Mohon bantuannya.”

Jabatan tangan itu terasa aneh di indera perasa Seungyoun. Rasanya menggelitik. Gelitik yang tak nyaman.

Hangyul melepaskan tautan tangan terlebih dahulu.

“Perlu saya tinggal pak?” tanya Jiyeon yang _ternyata_ masih di dalam ruangan.

“Oh, ya, ya. Silahkan. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu saya bicarakan.”

“Baik pak.”

Jiyeon keluar dari ruangan dengan meninggalkan kecanggungan yang luar biasa. Atau setidaknya itulah yang Seungyoun rasakan. 

“Seung-”

“Silahkan duduk, Pak Hangyul.”

Seungyoun tahu bagaimana lawan bicaranya terpaku walau Seungyoun sudah mendudukan diri. Menyibukkan bola matanya dengan melihat kesana kemari menghindari kontak mata.

“Oh jadi mau pura - pura gak kenal?”

Seungyoun tak menjawab. Jantungnya berdetak kencang bukan main, pandangannya terkadang mengabur yang lalu kembali normal dalam beberapa detik.

“Ada- ada beberapa hal yang perlu saya bicarakan dengan anda. Kalau, kalau saya mau ajak bahas tentang beberapa hal kantor, apa bapak bersedia?”

“Seungyoun.”

“Tapi kalau sekiranya anda masih butuh waktu untuk penyesuaian, mungkin beberapa hari setelah hari ini saya bisa ke ruangan anda untuk membahas satu dua hal.”

Seungyoun kehilangan kontrolnya. Nafasnya memburu. Balapan dengan tetesan keringat di dahi dan lehernya. Berulang kali Seungyoun mengusap basahnya area filtrum dengan tangan kanannya. Tak membantu. Pandangannya yang mengabur semakin menjadi ketika tanpa tujuan ia berdiri dari duduknya. Panggilan berulang kali dari lawan bicaranya terdengar samar bak gema. Lalu Seungyoun limbung ke lantai.

Seungyoun membuka mata ketika ia mendengar suara gaduh dari berbagai arah. Ada yang menangis, ada yang berteriak, ada yang panik, ada yang tergesa. Kepalanya terasa berputar ketika ia mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya.

Pemandangan yang Seungyoun dapati bukanlah ruangan kantornya. Melainkan beberapa dokter yang berlari kesana kemari dan banyak orang lain yang menjadi sumber suara tadi. Seungyoun ada di rumah sakit. Atau mungkin tepatnya di unit gawat darurat. Sesaat Seungyoun tak mampu mengingat alasan mengapa ia bisa berakhir disini. Tapi ketika satu wajah nampak lebih bersinar dari semua pengunjung ruangan ini berlari ke arahnya, memori Seungyoun terlempar ke beberapa saat lalu.

“Kamu udah bangun? Bentar aku panggilin dokter ya?”

Seungyoun tahu ia tak seharusnya diam dan membiarkan lelaki itu melihatnya lebih lama. Tapi ketika ia mencoba berdiri, kakinya terasa lemas. Seungyoun yakin dalam tiga langkah ia akan tersungkur ke lantai.

“Saudara Seungyoun? Bisa duduk terlebih dahulu?”

Seungyoun tak berencana membantah.

“Anda tak sadarkan diri karena _shock_ hebat. Apa anda ingat beberapa hal sebelum anda kehilangan kesadaran?”

Seungyoun tahu jawabannya. Jadi ia mengangguk.

“Apa sekarang sudah merasa lebih baik?”

Ia kembali mengangguk. 

“Saya sarankan untuk istirahat sebentar, kalau infusnya sudah habis, anda boleh pulang.”

Lalu dokter itu menyampaikan beberapa pesan kepada lelaki yang sejak tadi mengamati dengan khawatir di hadapan Seungyoun. Tak lama, dokter itu pergi. Meninggalkan Seungyoun sendiri, berhadapan dengan satu - satunya orang yang membuat Seungyoun berakhir di rumah sakit.

 _Tidak bisa_ , racau Seungyoun dalam hati. Tidak bisa ia berlama - lama disini hanya berdua dengan Hangyul, si karyawan baru. Maka dengan impulsif ia menyabut paksa selang infus itu. Meninggalkan brankar dan panggilan Hangyul. Dipaksanya isi kepala Seungyoun agar mau bekerja sama dan tak membuatnya limbung. Susah payah ia melangkah keluar area rumah sakit dan mencoba memberhentikan beberapa taksi.

“Seungyoun!”

Seungyoun harus akhiri pertemuannya dengan lelaki ini hari ini.

“Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Pak. Sampai bertemu besok di kantor.”

Lalu Seungyoun masuk ke dalam taksi. Abai akan presensi Hangyul yang dengan jelas sakit hati dengan perlakuan Seungyoun. Tapi ia enggan peduli. Ia belum yakin kalau ia mampu untuk berhadapan dengan lelaki itu tanpa persiapan seperti tadi. Besok, janjinya pada diri sendiri, besok ia berjanji untuk berdiri di hadapan lelaki itu dengan penuh persiapan dan tak tergoyahkan oleh manik mata itu.

Seungyoun kembali pada rutinitasnya setiap pagi. Bangun tidur, mandi, memasak sarapan, lalu berangkat. Fisiknya tak terasa aneh. Seungyoun yakin akan hal itu. Tapi entah mengapa melangkah dari pintu rumah saja rasanya berat bukan main. 

Bohong sebenarnya, kalau Seungyoun bilang ia tak tahu.

Tapi bumi dan seisinya tetap berjalan tak peduli setidak siap apa Seungyoun setelah ditempa masalah demi masalah. Hambatan demi hambatan. Maka dengan paksa, ia bawa tubuhnya ke mobil. Lalu kendaraan beroda empat milik Seungyoun itu melaju.

  
Beberapa jam berlalu. Tanpa sadar sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Tapi selera makan tak Seungyoun rasakan. Maka ia memutuskan untuk menyeduh kopi instan saja di _pantry_. 

“Eh pak, selamat siang.” sapa salah satu karyawan yang Seungyoun ketahui sebagai salah satu karyawan divisi operasional.

“Siang.”

“Gimana pak? Udah enakan?”

Sesaat Seungyoun tak mengerti maksudnya, tapi belum sempat dijelaskan Seungyoun tangkap arti pertanyaan itu. “Ya. Sudah.”

Siapa yang tak bingung kalau lawan bicaramu hanya menjawab pertanyaan dengan sepatah dua patah kata. Karyawan itu dibuat salah tingkah oleh singkatnya respon Seungyoun. Dalam hati, lelaki itu mengutuk mesin pembuat kopi yang lama sekali menyeduhkan kopinya.

“Kemarin _manager_ baru itu panik tapi sigap banget nolong bapak. Padahal karyawan yang lain sibuk telpon ambulans. Tapi Pak Hangyul langsung bopong bapak terus gak tau deh gimana. Langsung ke rumah sakit ya, pak?”

“Mungkin? Saya kan tidak sadar.”

“Eh iya juga ya pak.”

“Duluan ya.”

Seungyoun tanpa banyak peduli meninggalkan karyawan itu ketika seduhan kopi instannya siap diseruput. Dengan keras kepala Seungyoun paksa otaknya untuk tak memproses informasi yang masuk tanpa ia minta. Untuk tak membayangkan kejadian kemarin. Untuk tak menggambarkan tiap detail bagaimana _orang itu_ memberinya pertolongan.

Sudah lama rasanya Seungyoun tak dibuat resah oleh kehadiran sosok itu. Bukan hal yang mudah, tapi Seungyoun pikir dirinya sudah mampu. Mampu baik - baik saja ketika memori tentang dia kembali. Namun pada nyatanya Seungyoun hanya mencoba berpura - pura baik - baik saja. Berusaha keras meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ia mampu. Tapi mengingat bagaimana Seungyoun langsung kehilangan kontrol kemarin, rasanya Seungyoun harus mengaku kalah.

Hah… kehidupannya di kantor sepertinya tak akan mudah.

* * *

Hangyul menutup pintu ruangan dengan tenaga lebih dari yang seharusnya. Lagi. Ia dan si kepala divisi pemasaran itu lagi - lagi menutup rapat bersama dengan argumen yang tiada habis. Kalau saja Myungsoo tak menghentikan adu mulut antara ia dan Seungyoun, mungkin sekarang semua orang masih terjebak di dalam ruang rapat. Mendengarkan bagaimana kedua _manager_ ini bertengkar perkara _budget_.

Sudah tujuh bulan terhitung semenjak Hangyul melamar posisi _finance manager_ di perusahaan yang _entah keberuntungan atau justru kesialan_ karena ia sekantor dengan Seungyoun. Hari pertamanya di kantor disambut dengan Seungyoun yang memutuskan untuk tak bersikap ramah padanya. Beberapa hari setelahnya, Hangyul masih mencoba. Tapi respon yang Seungyoun beri makin lama makin menjadi. Hangyul menyerah. Dua minggu mencoba, Hangyul memutuskan untuk mengikuti _permainan_ Seungyoun.

Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu berlalu. Keduanya seolah bersepakat untuk menjalani hidup masing - masing dan tak mengusik satu sama lain. Tapi bagaimana mungkin untuk menghindar ketika pekerjaan mengharuskan mereka untuk sering bertemu. Dalam satu bulan setidaknya ada dua kali rapat besar antar semua divisi. Untuk mengulas hasil kerja dan rencana ke depan. 

_Marketing is finance’s forever enemy and vice versa_ , kata orang. Tak sepenuhnya salah. Hangyul setuju. Karena berulang kali terjadi, tak pernah sekalipun rapat antara kedua divisi ini mencapai suatu kesepakatan tanpa debat sengit antara ia dan Seungyoun.

Tak lain halnya hari ini. 

Hangyul baru saja kembali dari ruang rapat. Seungyoun lagi - lagi menyuarakan ketidaksetujuannya akan total _budget_ yang diberikan. _Ha,_ kurang katanya? Memang program kerjanya saja yang terlalu berlebihan! Dikiranya perusahaan ini punyanya sendiri? 

_Tok tok tok!_

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Hangyul untuk mengontrol dirinya sampai ia berkata, “Masuk.”

“Tadi saya minta notulen bapak catatan ini,” Seungyoun meletakan map berisikan catatan rapat mereka hari ini.

“Karena saya butuh bicara dengan anda.”

Dengan susah payah Hangyul turunkan egonya. Ia pun ingin berbicara baik - baik tanpa urat dengan koleganya ini. 

“Ada butuh apa?”

“Tolong dipertimbangkan lagi _business plan_ kita tadi, Pak. Dari semua divisi, hanya divisi bapak yang belum kasih _goal_.”

“ _Yes, because it is ridiculous,_ Bapak Seungyoun.”

“ _The cons of your business plan was easy to see and predict._ Dari bayangan saya saja ya, pak, _it already outweighs the pros._ _General manager_ sudah tau tentang ini?”

“Belum. Karena beliau pun hari ini gak ikut rapat sama kita, tap-”

“ _See? Pretty sure she won’t be happy either about this,_ Seungyoun.”

“ _You won’t let me explain_ sampai selesai!”

“Ya karena perencanaan anda itu ngawur dan berlebihan!”

Nafas keduanya memburu. Kaki kanan Hangyul gemetar karena menahan emosi pun dengan kepalan tangan Seungyoun.

“Atas dasar apa bapak bisa bilang _business plan_ saya ini ngawur dan berlebihan? Memang yang bisa hitung - hitungan cuma divisi keuangan?”

“Memang anda lupa cara baca kurva ya? Terpampang jelas, pak, di ruang rapat. Semenjak tiga bulan lalu angka penjualan tidak memenuhi target. Padahal perencanaan pemasaran waktu itu sudah saya sanggah. Sudah saya jabarkan pro dan kontranya. Masih saja tetap jalan. Sekarang lihat hasilnya?”

“Maka dari itu!”

“Maka dari itu… saya sudah rancang ulang strategi pemasarannya. Sudah saya perhitungkan _gain and loss_ nya.”

Bentakan Seungyoun menciptakan hening yang mencekam setelahnya. Membuat semua mata dan telinga yang sejak tadi diam - diam mencuri lihat dan dengar perdebatan dari luar ruang kerja Hangyul ikut mengheningkan cipta.

Hangyul jujur saja terkejut. Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak melihat Seungyoun melepas emosinya seperti tadi. Entah sudah berapa tahun berlalu, Hangyul tak sanggup mengingat. 

Sedangkan Seungyoun yang baru menyadari betapa kencang suaranya tadi, kini diam mematung. Fokusnya pada perdebatan ini sudah menguap. Memorinya tanpa sadar membawanya dengan kilat ke ruang waktu yang sudah lampau berlalu. Dirinya seolah ditarik kembali ke masa lalu dan dipaksa mengingat kepingan - kepingan adegan yang sudah lama ingin dilupakannya.

Panggilan Hangyul diabaikannya. Seungyoun masih belum sanggup kembali ke tempat dimana tubuhnya berpijak saat ini. Dan itu mengkhawatirkan Hangyul yang perlahan mendekati Seungyoun. Mencoba menyadarkan Seungyoun dari apapun yang sedang mengunci raga Seungyoun di dalam sana. Disentuhnya dengan lembut dan perlahan lengan Seungyoun, tapi masih belum ada respon. Maka dengan sedikit tenaga, Hangyul goyangkan lengan Seungyoun.

Seungyoun terkesiap. Seperti kehabisan nafas di bawah air, Seungyoun gelagapan dan bernafas kasar. Ditumpukannya kedua tangan pada lututnya. Sentuhan Hangyul di pundaknya dengan kasar ia tepis. Keduanya melempar tatap. Dan Seungyoun tahu arti tatapan mata itu. Maka tanpa mengucap sepatah kata, Seungyoun pergi. Melesat dengan langkah besar - besar. Meninggalkan Hangyul yang terduduk lemas di sofa.

Hangyul masih menyembunyikan matanya dengan sebelah tangan ketika sepotong suara masuk ke telinganya.

“Minum dulu, Hangyul.”

Hangyul tahu siapa itu, tapi ia masih enggan membuka mata. Barom, lelaki yang tadi menyuguhkan segelas air putih pada Hangyul kini menurunkan _roller blind_ untuk menghindari tatapan aneh dari karyawan lain. 

“ _Are you okay?_ ”

Hangyul hanya sanggup membalas tatapan mata Barom, tapi ia masih enggan membuka suara.

“Sebenernya kamu sama Seungyoun itu ada apa sih. Kok saya ngerasa kalian punya hubungan lebih dari kolega ya?”

Barom adalah teman pertamanya di kantor. Hari pertama ia bekerja, lelaki inilah yang mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Mencairkan suasana canggung yang Hangyul ciptakan sendiri. Mengajak Hangyul berbicara atau sekedar menyapa ketika bertemu tatap di dalam kantor. Hangyul tak punya banyak teman. Dan hadirnya Barom setidaknya membuat hidup Hangyul sedikit lebih menyenangkan. Tapi tetap saja Hangyul merasa belum siap untuk membuka dan menceritakan semua lembaran ceritanya dengan Seungyoun yang ia tutup dan simpan rapat - rapat untuk dirinya sendiri.

Itu semua untuk menghormati keputusan Seungyoun.

“Kak?”

“Ya, Hangyul?”

“Aku besok ijin gak masuk ya kak.”

* * *

Cuti satu hari dadakan Hangyul membawanya ke suatu tempat. Atau mungkin rumah lebih tepatnya. Mendekati jam makan siang, Hangyul sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumah seseorang. Sebelumnya ia sudah mengirim pesan kepada orang yang hendak ia temui kalau Hangyul butuh bertemu. Selang beberapa menit, pintu rumah itu terbuka. Menampilkan senyum lebar seseorang yang terduduk di kursi roda.

“Kak Hangyul!!” pekik lelaki itu membuat Hangyul tersenyum. Tanpa ragu Hangyul rangkul adiknya.

“Kita ngobrol - ngobrol nanti aja ya? Yuk, berangkat dulu. Udah mau jam makan siang.”

Empat puluh menit kemudian keduanya sudah sampai di sebuah tempat makan. Hangyul sedang memotongkan daging di atas panggangan ketika adiknya bertanya,

“Kakak lagi berantem ya sama abang?”

Hangyul tak menyalahkan, karena memang benar adanya. Entah sudah berapa kali keduanya berseteru.

“Ya gitu deh. Kakak udah cerita kan kalau kakak ternyata satu kantor sama abangmu? Ampun deh, dek,” Hangyul tertawa. 

“Abang kamu di rumah gimana?”

“Gitu - gitu aja kak. Pagi, bangun, masak, sarapan sendiri, berangkat. Pulang yaudah kadang makan kadang enggak.”

“Masih gak ngomong sama kamu?”

Dohyon, yang disebut - sebut sebagai adik dari si _abang_ , menggeleng sedih.

“Hangyul?” panggil seseorang, menyela Hangyul yang hendak berbicara.

“Loh? Kak Barom? Kamu ngapain disini kak?”

“Aku sih habis ada _meeting_ deket sini. Terus rencananya mau makan dulu baru pulang.”

“Pulang? Gak balik ke kantor?”

“Enggak, aku ijin setengah hari.”

“Eh duduk dulu kak.”

Dohyon sejak tadi mengamati interaksi kakaknya dengan seseorang yang terlihat seperti teman kerja Hangyul, yang kini membuatnya duduk dengan agak tidak nyaman. Dohyon bukan anak kecil. Sebagai pemuda berumur dua puluh enam tahun, walau tak banyak pengalaman asmara, tapi Dohyon bisa lihat arti tatapan dan gerak - gerik yang dipanggil Barom itu terhadap kakaknya. Tapi mana bisa Dohyon memberitahu Hangyul untuk menolak kehadiran orang ketiga yang kini sudah duduk di hadapannya dan meminta sepasang alat makan untuk menyantap menu makan siangnya bersama.

“Adik kamu, Hangyul?”

“Eh iya, lupa ngenalin. Iya kak, adik aku. Dohyon. Dek, ini temen kerja kakak, kak Barom namanya.”

Dohyon tersenyum kikuk. Lalu,

“Eh, temen kerja kak Hangyul? Temen kerja abang juga dong??”

“Do-”

“Abang? Abang kamu kerja di kantor kakak kamu? Loh, kamu punya saudara di kantor, Gyul?”

“Bukan saudara sih kak, abang aku itu bang Seungyoun. Kenal gak?”

“Hah? Abang kamu Seungyoun? Cho Seungyoun?”

“Iyaa!”

“Terus… Hangyul?”

“Aku-”

“Hangyul itu suaminya abang.”

“Dohyon.”

“Gimana…?”

“Hangyul, kamu udah punya suami?”

“Aduh… eng… iya kak, Seungyoun suami aku.”

“Hah?? Gimana sih? Kamu suaminya Seungyoun?”

“Iya…”

“Astaga. Kamu gak pernah cerita apa - apa, Hangyul. Kalo kamu sama Seungyoun memang terikat, tapi kok… di kantor…”

“Ceritanya panjang banget kak…” 

Hangyul kehabisan akal untuk mencari alasan atas bocoran mulut Dohyon. Dalam hati ia sudah merutuki adiknya yang bisa - bisanya mengatakan hal itu di depan teman kerjanya! Padahal Dohyon tahu persis alasan akan mengapa Hangyul sendiri saja menahan - nahan untuk tak berbuat semaunya.

“Aku bingung banget sumpah. Kok bisa sih?”

“Ya.. gitu…”

“Ya gitu gimana?”

Tapi kalau dipikir - pikir, Barom bukanlah pribadi yang tak bisa jaga mulut. Setelah berbulan - bulan kenal, harus Hangyul bilang Baromlah yang hampir selalu siap sedia saat ia membutuhkan pertolongan. Sudah begitu banyak uluran tangan yang Barom beri, maka _mungkin_ tak ada salahnya untuk berbagi cerita dengan seniornya ini.

“Jadi tuh…”

**_[flashback]_ **

_25 April, 2012_

_Seungyoun sedang sibuk berdiskusi dengan jajaran artis yang sejak dua tahun lalu projeknya memang sudah ia pegang ketika ada telepon masuk ke ponselnya._

_“Halo, dek? Kenapa? Bentar bentar abang lagi di studio bentar abang keluar- ya, halo? Kenapa?”_

_“Abang, abang masih kerja ya?”_

_“Iya, dek. Kan abang udah bilang kalo dua bulan ini abang jauh dari rumah dulu. Ada apa? Baik - baik aja kan, dek?”_

_“Gak ada apa - apa sih bang…”_

_“Terus?”_

_“Minggu ini aku ada tanding bang.”_

_“Iya, Hangyul udah kasih tau abang. Gak ada masalah kan dek?”_

_“...”_

_“Dek?”_

_“Ah.. anu, itu…”_

_“Dek agak cepet ya, abang lagi rapat nih.”_

_“Lutut aku sakit bang.”_

_“Sakit?”_

_“Iya. Aku rasanya capek banget deh bang.”_

_“Siapa yang gak capek deh, dek.”_

_“...”_

_“Iya, abang ngerti kamu capek harus setiap hari dilatih fisik. Tapi kan atlit emang semua gitu. Sakit banget gak lututnya?”_

_“Sakit sih bang.”_

_“Coba minumin obat pereda nyeri ya?”_

_“...”_

_“Dek, kamu tau kan gimana bangganya ayah sama ibu ke kamu. Abang apalagi. Harapan keluarga cuma kamu, dek. Abang kerja jadi penulis lagu kamu tau sendiri gak banyak uangnya. Sedangkan kalau kamu jadi atlit kamu pasti dapet uang tiap menang.”_

_“...”_

_“Sabar dulu ya dek? Coba minta ijin ke pelatihnya sehari. Istirahat sebentar. Nanti latihan lagi. Oke?”_

_“...iya bang.”_

_“Ada lagi dek?”_

_“Enggak abang.”_

_“Abang kerja dulu ya dek?”_

_“Iya abang. Hati - hati. Kakak titip salam dijaga makan sama tidurnya.”_

_“Hahaha iya, kamu juga ya. Ini kamu lagi sama Hangyul?”_

_“Enggak, tapi tadi kakak udah jenguk ke asrama.”_

_“Oh yaudah. Titip Hangyul ya dek. Lagi ngandung ponakan kamu tuh hehe. Udah ya, abang tutup.”_

_Dan hanya berselang lima hari. Hanya butuh waktu lima hari bagi Seungyoun untuk mendapati dunianya runtuh satu demi persatu._

_Sore itu di hari minggu, Hangyul menghubungi. Dengan isak tangis Hangyul memberitahu kalau Dohyon cedera dan masuk rumah sakit. Tanpa pikir panjang, Seungyoun tinggalkan semua perangkat musik dan segala halnya di studio. Kemudian ia berkendara selama tiga jam setengah sampai pada akhirnya ia tiba di lahan parkir rumah sakit yang Hangyul sebutkan. Langkahnya gemetar ketika ia melihat Hangyul terduduk lemas di lorong rumah sakit._

_“H-Hangyul… gimana.. Adek aku kenapa…”_

_Hangyul yang saat itu tengah mengandung besar tak sanggup berkata apapun selain menarik suaminya ke dalam pelukan. Membiarkan lelaki itu melelehkan segala beban yang sudah ditahannya._

_Setelah menunggu lama, akhirnya Seungyoun menghadap ke dokter spesialis yang menangani adiknya sendirian. Hangyul disuruhnya kembali ke rumah agar tidak kelelahan. Tapi agaknya ia menyesal sudah menyuruh suaminya pulang. Karena kata demi kata yang terlontar dari dokter ini hanya membuat Seungyoun lemas tak berdaya._

Pattelar tendinitis _atau entah apa itu namanya Seungyoun tak sanggup mengingat. Tapi keterangan dokter bagaimana tendon tendon di bawah tempurung lutut Dohyonlah yang membuat adiknya luar biasa kesakitan di lapangan selama pertandingan berjalan._

_Seungyoun kira sudah cukup sampai disitu kabar buruk yang harus ia dengar. Tapi rupanya masalah Dohyon jauh lebih serius dari robeknya tendon tempurung lutut._

_Jatuhnya Dohyon karena ditubruk pemain lain disaat adiknya tidak siap menumpu, membuat badan adiknya ambruk begitu saja. Yang mana melukai saraf tulang belakang Dohyon tepat di bagian bawah leher. Dan berujung pada kelumpuhan total pada organ tubuh bagian bawah._

_Seungyoun hanya sanggup memandangi adiknya yang terbujur lemas di atas brankar dari luar ruangan. Rasanya tak lagi punya muka untuk menghadap Dohyon. Memorinya terputar pada bagaimana berulang kali Dohyon berusaha memberitahu kalau ia sakit. Ia lelah. Seungyoun tahu, tapi ia enggan mengakui, bagaimana kedua mata Dohyon yang meredup tiap kali ayah dan ibu menanyai prestasi basketnya. Bagaimana Dohyon yang sebenarnya tidak menikmati bergelut dengan dunia olahraga. Seungyoun memilih tutup mata dan telinga._

_Tapi kini, di momen dimana ia berdiri, suara Dohyon yang berulang kali mencoba memberitahu kalau adiknya itu ingin menyerah, terngiang di dalam kepalanya. Penyesalan mulai menggerogoti Seungyoun saat ia mengingat bahwa kini adiknya tak akan bisa bermain basket lagi. Jangankan bermain basket, berjalan pun tak mampu._

_Rentetan penyesalan itu terhenti ketika ada telepon masuk dari ibunya. Terakhir kali Hangyul bilang kalau ia baru mengabari ibu setelah ia menelepon Seungyoun. Tapi ia baru sadar kalau setelah sekian lama kedua orang tuanya belum juga datang._

_“Halo… bu?”_

_“Nak…”_

_“Ibu dimana? Seungyoun udah di rumah sakit, bu.”_

_“Seungyoun… ibu harus gimana…”_

_“Bu? Ada apa bu?”_

_“Ayahmu, Seungyoun…”_

_“A-Ayah… Ayah kenapa bu”_

_“Ayah kolaps waktu ibu kabari tentang Dohyon…”_

_“...”_

_“Lalu sekarang ibu di rumah sakit. Ayah serangan jantung, nak…”_

_“Ibu di rumah sakit yang sama sama adek, Seungyoun.”_

_Hancur lebur rasanya hati Seungyoun._

_Tak menyangka bahwasanya dalam satu malam Seungyoun harus menyaksikan orang - orang yang dikasihinya dirawat di hari yang sama._

_Dan semua karena dirinya._

_Seungyoun hanya mampu tertunduk sambil menggenggam tangan ayah ketika Hangyul masuk ke ruang inap ayah. Pelukan hangat yang Hangyul berikan dari belakang membuat Seungyoun terkejut._

_“Maaf aku kesini, Seungyoun. Aku gak bisa diem aja di rumah tau kamu lagi begini.”_

_Begitu kacau kepala Seungyoun rasanya. Terlampau kacau sampai kehadiran Hangyul pun yang seharusnya membawa tenang, justru membuatnya berang._

_“Kamu tuh ngapain sih kesini. Kamu lagi hamil besar, Hangyul!”_

_“Seungyoun…”_

_“Kenapa sih kamu gak nurut. Pulang, Hangyul."_

_"Seungyoun! Gimana aku bisa pulang sih tau ayah sama Dohyon begini? Belum lagi kamu cuma sama ibu disini. Aku bawai-"_

_"Aku bisa sendiri!"_

_Bentakan Seungyoun mendiamkan Hangyul. Seungyoun mungkin lelah. Seungyoun mungkin sedih luar biasa. Maka dari itu Hangyul redakan emosinya sendiri untuk meraih tangan Seungyoun dan menariknya keluar dari ruangan._

_"Hangyul tolong, pulang aja ya?"_

_"Tapi kamu sendirian"_

_"_ It's fine, okay _? Aku bisa."_

_"Kamu tuh ya. Kamu jauh - jauh kesini. Dan gak ada berhenti kesana kemari. Dohyon sama ayah jatuh sakit. Aku gak tega liat kamu sendirian."_

_"Hang-"_

_"Kalo engga aku nemenin ibu aja, oke? Kasian ibu pasti juga capek. Aku jagain Dohyon aja gantian sama ibu-"_

_"HANGYUL!"_

  
  
_"Bisa… gak sih. Kamu dengerin aja apa kata aku."_

_"Aku cuma minta kamu jaga diri di rumah. Pulang, Hangyul. Kamu disini tuh malah nambahin beban pikiranmu sendiri. Gak inget kata dokter? Menjelang persalinan kamu harus jaga kesehatan. Fisik dan mental. Nurut dong, sayang, ya?"_

_Lalu anggukan Hangyul membawa lelaki itu ke dalam dekapan hangat sang suami. Ucapan maaf berulang kali terucap dari kedua belah bibir Seungyoun maupun Hangyul. Akhirnya Seungyoun mengantar kepulangan Hangyul sampai lobby. Melihat suaminya duduk dengan aman di dalam taksi. Dan ia pun kembali ke kamar ayah._

_Seungyoun tertidur di tepi ranjang ketika ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku. Sekilas Seungyoun menengok jam dinding yang ternyata menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih lima belas. Ketika tersambung, Seungyoun mendapati suara yang tak seharusnya muncul dari nomor ini. Detik demi detik, nafasnya memburu._

_Telepon itu datang dari Hangyul, suaminya, tapi yang berbicara dengannya adalah staf rumah sakit tempat ia berpijak saat ini._

_Suaminya kecelakaan…_

_Kalau bukan karena tembok rumah sakit, Seungyoun sudah memasrahkan beban tubuhnya pada lantai. Hangyul sudah dipindahkan dari ruang operasi ke ruang inap. Tapi tungkai Seungyoun seperti kehilangan kemampuan untuk menopangnya berdiri dan menghampiri suaminya yang kini juga berbaring di bawah atap yang sama dengan ayah dan adiknya._

_Hari macam apa ini… semua seolah tiada henti menempeleng Seungyoun. Dunia tak ada lelahnya menghancurkan satu persatu kebahagiaan Seungyoun. Salah apa ia kini? Sampai tiada ampun semesta menghukumnya. Sampai tiada jeda semesta mengujinya._

_Seungyoun berdiri kelabakan ketika ibunya keluar dari kamar Hangyul dan memanggilnya dengan panik. Tanpa ia sadari ia berlari menuju ruangan itu. Tapi baru sampai depan pintu, kakinya meragu untuk melangkah. Kedua matanya menyaksikan bagaimana Hangyul, suaminya, menangis histeris. Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya kini menghambur begitu saja. Pilu yang dirasakan Hangyul sungguh menyakitkan. Untuk segala tetes air mata Hangyul, terasa seperti mata pisau di dalam dadanya._

_Seungyoun merasa tidak berguna._

_Kakinya melangkah mundur ketika isi kepalanya dipenuhi akan pengakuan seberapa brengseknya ia sebagai seorang suami. Seorang kakak. Dan seorang anak._

_Tapi Hangyul yang menengok dan mengais kehadiran Seungyoun dalam sekejap membuatnya kembali sadar untuk masuk dan membekap Hangyul dalam pelukan. Keduanya menangis. Keduanya kembali mengucap beribu maaf untuk satu sama lain._

_Malam itu hanyalah awal. Malam itu hanyalah garis awal._

_Karena setelahnya, semua tak lagi sama._

**_[ end of flashback]_ **

“Semenjak itu, Seungyoun berubah.” lanjut Hangyul.

“Seungyoun keluar dari industri yang sebenernya selama ini dia suka banget. Cinta malah. Tapi dia bilang kalau sebagai penulis lagu, cuma bakal bikin beban ke semua orang, menurut dia.”

“Dia harus kerja banting tulang. Dia ngerasa bertanggung jawab atas semua kejadian hari itu. Dia yang maksa Dohyon buat terus maju tanding. Yang akhirnya Dohyon cedera dan bikin ayah sakit. Dia yang maksa aku buat pulang ke rumah. Dan taksi aku kecelakaan. Dia ngerasa semua gara - gara dia.”

“Kami, bukan, dia sebenernya. Gak lama setelah aku pulih, Seungyoun minta cerai. Tapi aku gak mau. Akhirnya dia keluar dari rumah sama Dohyon. Semenjak itu aku susah banget ketemu sama dia. Udah berapa lama ya, dek? Delapan tahun ya?”

“Iya,” sambung Dohyon, “udah delapan tahun kakak sama abang pisah. Tapi udah lima tahun kebelakang ini kita selalu ketemu. Abang sih gak tau. Kalau tau, aku gak ngira deh abang bakal gimana. Marah? Gatau. Tapi pasti sedih.”

Barom yang sejak tadi mendengarkan hanya sanggup menggeleng - geleng tak percaya. Ternyata seberat itu hidup yang pernah Seungyoun hadapi. Selama ini Seungyoun dikenal sebagai _manager_ yang dingin dan tak punya hati. Ekspresinya yang kaku dan selalu menghabiskan waktu sendiri membuat karyawan lain berpikir kalau Seungyoun adalah seorang sosiopat.

Tapi kalau diijinkan untuk menebak, Barom mengira kalau Seungyoun hanya membatasi diri. Meminimalisir keterikatan apapun, karena lelaki itu takut ia akan menjadi alasan kesekian kali orang terkasihnya terluka.

Makan siang itu berakhir sedikit lebih lama. Ketiganya berpisah di depan tempat makan ketika matahari mulai tenggelam. Rencana Hangyul sehabis makan ia hendak mengajak Dohyon berbelanja satu dua barang karena memang sudah lama ia tak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi melihat jam pulang kantornya yang sebentar lagi usai, Dohyon meminta Hangyul untuk langsung mengantarnya pulang.

Setelah membeli menu makan malam untuk Dohyon dan abangnya, keduanya pulang. 

Hangyul sedang membantu Dohyon turun dari mobil ketika sinar lampu mobil menyorotinya. Genggaman tangan Dohyon mengerat ketika ia mendapati Seungyoun lah yang turun dari mobil. 

Waktu seolah terhenti ketika pandangnya bertemu. Seungyoun yang keluar dari mobil dan Hangyul yang menopang Dohyon. 

Tangan Dohyon yang menggapai kursi rodalah yang membuat pandangan keduanya terputus. Hangyul berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya dan bersikap biasa saja. Mengambil bingkisan dalam mobil lalu mendorong kursi roda Dohyon. Tapi baru setengah jalan, _armrest_ kursi roda Dohyon dicekal Seungyoun.

“Aku aja,” ucapnya.

Hangyul pun tak bisa berbuat apa - apa ketika ia tak diberi kesempatan untuk menyela. Ia terpaku di halaman rumah Seungyoun sambil mengamati kedua kakak adik itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Ujung kakinya bermain dengan kerikil, menunggu.

Dan penantian itu tak berujung sia - sia. Seungyoun kembali keluar dan berhenti di hadapannya. Hangyul memang tak mengharapkan sambutan hangat dari Seungyoun. Tapi tetap saja tatap dingin itu membuatnya bergetar. Seungyoun _nya_ sudah lama hilang.

“Sejak kapan? Kamu pergi sama Dohyon?”

“Udah lama…”

“Sejak kapan, Hangyul.”

“2015, waktu itu Dohyon bilang kamu lagi dinas keluar kota. Dia demam dan sendirian. Dia gak mau telepon ibu, tapi perutnya sakit banget katanya. Pertama kalinya, aku kontak lagi sama Dohyon lima tahun lalu, Seungyoun.”

Seungyoun diam saja.

“Seungyoun. Udah ya? _Please_? Aku… kangen.”

“Aku kangen kamu, Seungyoun. Balik lagi sama aku Seungyoun. Ya?”

“Kamu tahu aku gak bisa, Hangyul.”

“Kamu tahu kamu bisa! Kamu cuma gak mau!”

“Hangyul…”

“ _No! Listen to me!_ Kamu gak capek, Seungyoun? Udah delapan tahun! _It’s been eight years. It is not your fault! Never! So stop blaming yourself for every accident that happened!_ ”

“Gimana bisa Hangyul! Aku bikin adik aku duduk di kursi roda seumur hidup. Aku bikin ayah sakit sakitan dan bahkan sekarang ayah udah gak bisa ngenalin ibu dan anak - anaknya. Dan kamu!”

“Aku bikin kamu kehilangan… aku… aku bik-”

Gemetar badan Seungyou nampak begitu jelas walau lampu taman terlampau temaram. Rasa sakit itu masih sama besarnya. Masih sama perihnya. Tak peduli sudah berapa tahun berlalu, gambaran bagaimana Hangyul meraung memanggil anaknya yang tanpa ijin diambil dari tubuhnya. Bagaimana Hangyul berulang kali mengucap maaf atas kesalahan yang bahkan tak pernah suaminya itu lakukan. Bagaimana kosongnya tatap Hangyul ketika mereka harus membersihkan kamar anak yang sudah keduanya tata untuk menyambut kehadiran buah hati mereka.

Potongan demi potongan, masih terlalu jelas untuk Seungyoun ingat kembali. Untuk tak membiarkannya terlena dalam kebahagiaan dan kembali menjadi penyebab atas serentetan kecelakaan yang _ia_ sebabkan. 

Seungyoun tak yakin ia sanggup menghadapi rasa bersalah sebesar itu, lagi.

* * *

Seungyoun mendapati Hangyul di depan rumahnya pagi - pagi ketika ia membuka pintu. Lelaki itu dibalut mantel dan syal yang menenggelamkan setengah mukanya. Seungyoun mau tak mau terkejut dengan kehadiran suaminya. 

“Hangyul?”

“Pagi!”

“Kamu… ngapain?”

“Aku janji mulai sekarang gak bakal ikutin permainan kamu lagi!”

“...”

“Aku gak bakal ikutin segala permintaan kamu buat gak ketemu sama kamu, sama Dohyon, buat gak muncul dimanapun kamu ada, buat jauh - jauh dari kamu. Mulai sekarang, aku gak mau!”

“Hangyul-”

“ _Nope_! Gak terima segala macem alesan! Kamu berangkat sama aku!”

“Enggak, aku naik mobil sendiri.”

Lalu Seungyoun melewati Hangyul begitu saja. Abai akan presensi Hangyul yang tak beranjak barang selangkah. Tapi…

“ _See?_ Kamu berangkat sama aku.”

“Kok- Kok kempes… semalem baik - baik aja…”

Hangyul lalu menghampiri dengan senyum lebar lalu ia merebut paksa tas kantor Seungyoun untuk dibawa masuk ke dalam mobilnya sendiri. Seungyoun menyerah.

* * *

Seungyoun sedang berada di suapannya yang ketiga ketika pintu ruangan terbuka begitu saja tanpa persetujuan. Muncul Hangyul dan sekotak tempat makan di tangan yang kini menghadapkan diri di hadapan Seungyoun dan makan siangnya. Merasa tak memerlukan ijin, Hangyul mendudukan diri di seberang Seungyoun dan mulai menyantap bekalnya. Beberapa kali Hangyul bubuhkan beberapa lauk di atas sendok Seungyoun sebelum lelaki itu menyuapkan makanannya. Seungyoun hanya menerima tanpa elakan. Mengerti kalau suaminya itu tak akan pernah bisa ditahan kalau sudah bertekad.

Hangyul yang menyadari itu pun tersenyum. Senang rasanya Seungyoun sudah mulai menyerah. Tak lagi beranjak pergi tiap kali ia mendekat seperti dulu. Bahagianya serasa di puncak gunung tertinggi. Hingga mampu tak acuh pada bisikan - bisikan karyawan yang melihat peristiwa kedua kepala divisi ini menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama.

Hangyul hanya lelah. Dulu ketika Seungyoun tiba - tiba pergi dari hidupnya, ia sama sekali tak diberikan kesempatan untuk mencari. Separuh hidupnya pergi tanpa ragu. Seungyoun menghilang bak dihempas angin. Sampai pada akhirnya Dohyon yang pertama kali menghubunginya. Hangyul berterimakasih tanpa ampun kepada siapapun yang sudah mengabulkan doanya. Untuk membiarkan ia tahu bagaimana kabar suaminya yang pergi dengan membawa segudang rasa bersalah walau semua orang tau itu bukan salahnya.

Semenjak itu, Dohyon dan Hangyul sering bertemu. Tanpa sepengetahuan Seungyoun. Mengerti, kalau Seungyoun mendapati bagaimana keduanya kembali berhubungan, lelaki itu hanya akan membangun dinding lebih tinggi. Dan lagi - lagi melarikan diri.

Hangyul lelah. Ia hanya ingin kembali dekat dengan kekasih hatinya. Dengan lelaki yang dulu begitu mendambanya. Dengan suami yang selalu mengasihinya. Hangyul rindu Seungyounnya. Dan Hangyul memutuskan untuk tak menyerah semudah itu. Seungyoun sudah cukup jauh berlari. Kalau memang kini saatnya ia yang berlari, Hangyul tak masalah. Sampai ke ujung dunia pun, Hangyul mampu.

* * *

Pagi itu Seungyoun datang terlambat untuk yang kedua kali sepanjang ia bekerja. Ia harus duduk diam di ruang makan bersama dengan Dohyon, menunggu sarapan yang Hangyul siapkan. Entah kapan terakhir kalinya Seungyoun menghabiskan makan bersama di atas meja makan, Seungyoun tak sanggup mengingat. Sudah lama sekali rasanya. 

Seungyoun hanya diam, tapi pagi itu, sarapannya terasa lebih hangat.

Seungyoun sedang membilas cucian terakhir ketika ia tengah menyiapkan diri dengan segala alasan konyol Hangyul agar mereka berdua bisa berangkat bersama. Tapi yang didapati bukanlah ajakan manja, melainkan kecupan di pipi yang terasa penuh ragu, namun masih sama manisnya.

“Kita hari ini berangkat pisah, ya! Aku harus mampir dulu ke rumah. Mama tadi kirim pesan katanya wastafel di rumah bocor. Kamu hati - hati berangkatnya ya, Seungyoun! Aku pergi dulu!”

“Adek! Kakak pergi dulu ya!”

Dan pintu rumah Seungyoun tertutup. Hangat yang sejak tadi melingkupi seolah mendadak hilang. Suhu ruangan kembali dingin. Tapi Seungyoun mencoba tak peduli. Ia alihkan perhatiannya pada celemek yang basah akibat mencuci piring. 

“ _Ehem!”_

Dohyon sudah bersedekap ketika Seungyoun membalikkan badan.

“Merah tuh, bang, telinganya.”

Seungyoun tak punya alasan apa - apa untuk membantah. Secepat kilat ia coba usap kedua telinganya, yang justru mengundang gelak tawa. Tahu kalau ia tak sanggup menyanggah _tuduhan_ adiknya. Serbet dapur dilempar begitu saja ke pangkuan sang adik.

Dan dengan begitulah Seungyoun sampai di kantor lima menit sebelum jam masuk. Keadaan kantor ramainya luar biasa. Ruang tengah dimana terdapat papan pengumuman nampaknya menjadi alasan mengapa semua karyawan berdesis dan berbisik, ada pula yang tertawa dan menyuarakan kebahagiannya satu sama lain. Dengan susah payah Seungyoun sipitkan matanya untuk mempertajam penglihatan.

**_Libur bersama!_ **

Hanya kedua kata itu yang Seungyoun mampu baca dari jauh.

“Ada apa sih?” tanya Hangyul yang tiba - tiba sudah ada di sampingnya. 

Terlalu dekat. Jarak keduanya terlalu dekat. Paras Hangyul yang hanya berjarak tujuh sentimeter membuat segala detail parah lelaki itu terlihat jelas. Menjadi alasan akan debar dalam dada yang sudah lama tak Seungyoun rasakan.

_Seungyoun rindu lembut belah bibir itu…_

Akal sehatnya seolah tertutup akan kabut yang entah datang dari mana. Kalau saja bukan karena sebuah suara lantang, mungkin Seungyoun sudah kehilangan kendali.

“Pengumuman semuanya!”

“Seperti yang kalian lihat di papan pengumuman, perusahaan akan mengadakan liburan bersama! Tiga hari lagi, kita akan pergi berlibur bersama, yang akan membuat kalian melepas penat akibat tugas kantor yang tiada habisnya! Sebagai penghargaan atas kerja keras kalian selama ini, perusahaan akan memberikan waktu satu minggu untuk dihabiskan bersama. Kita… _refreshing!_ ”

Dan sorak ramai itu berhasil menenggelamkan degup kencang salah dua karyawan di sana.

* * *

Seungyoun sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk bus ketika melihat Hangyul diam saja dari kejauhan. Seolah sedang mengamati dan tidak menjadi peserta. Lama sekali Seungyoun menunggu Hangyul namun lelaki itu seperti tak menyadari kalau dirinya sedang ditunggu oleh sekian banyak orang.

“Pak Seungyoun!” 

Seungyoun menoleh ke sumber suara. Salah satu karyawan yang sudah duduk di dalam bus memberi tahu kalau mereka akan segera berangkat. Namun Seungyoun malah memberi gestur _tunggu sebentar_ lalu berlari ke tempat dimana Hangyul berdiri. Kalau tidak diamati dengan dekat, tak akan ada yang tahu bagaimana kosongnya tatap mata Hangyul. Wajah Hangyul pucat.

“Hangyul?” panggil Seungyoun. Mencoba membawa Hangyul kembali dari angannya.

“T-takut…” Hangyul menggeleng panik, “Takut… gak mau naik bus…” nafas Hangyul menderu kencang. Keringat sebesar biji benih jagung mengalir dari pelipisnya. Mustahil bagi Seungyoun untuk abai. Maka ia jatuhkan tasnya ke tanah untuk berlari ke bus yang akan membawanya ke tempat tujuan.

Lalu setelah itu, semua bus berjalan. Seungyoun kembali menghampiri Hangyul dan menggenggam tangan lelaki itu.

“Ayo, Hangyul. Kita gak naik bus.”

Dan Seungyoun membawa Hangyul ke parkiran kantor. Keduanya menaiki mobil Seungyoun. Belum sampai setengah perjalanan, Hangyul sudah tertidur di kursi penumpang. Membuat tangan Seungyoun terulur untuk menyalakan pemutar musik di dalam mobil. Memilih daftar putar milik Hangyul yang tak pernah Seungyoun singkirkan sejak delapan tahun yang lalu. Berbekal titik lokasi yang sudah Seungyoun minta koleganya untuk dibagikan padanya, Seungyoun membelah jalanan ditemani alunan lagu, untuk pertama kalinya setelah delapan tahun.

* * *

  
  


Ada secangkir teh hangat yang disodorkan di depan wajahnya ketika Seungyoun sedang berdiam diri di balkon kamarnya. Sambil mengucap terima kasih, Seungyoun ambil teh itu dari tangan Hangyul.

“Gak ikut sama yang lain?”

“Emang lagi kemana?”

“Lagi kumpul di deket kolam renang, lagi barbeku.”

“Kamu gak kesana?”

Hangyul menggeleng, “kapan lagi berduaan sama kamu.”

Seungyoun memilih untuk menenggak teh hangatnya. Menelan debar yang membuatnya salah tingkah.

“Seungyoun…”

“Ya?”

“ _Let’s start over,_ hm?”

Ada beribu keraguan tiap kali Hangyul melemparkan pertanyaan itu. Akhir - akhir ini, entah bagaimana caranya tapi Hangyul seolah berhasil membawa kembali secercah harapan padanya. Tapi tak jarang juga harapan itu datang bersamaan dengan ketakutan yang luar biasa.

Seungyoun gagal menghindar ketika tangan Hangyul menelungkup pergelangannya.

“Kamu udah gak sayang sama aku, ya?”

Hangyul tahu jelas bukan itu duduk perkaranya. 

“Seungyoun, aku serius, aku pengen kita kaya dulu lagi. Aku kangen banget sama kamu Seungyoun.”

Hangyul terisak.

“Maaf. Maafin aku. Aku yang teledor dan gak jaga diri baik - baik. Aku yang salah. Bukan kamu. Maafin aku, Seungyoun. Tapi aku gak bisa kalo gak sama kamu, Seungyoun. _These past years has been nothing but a rough journey for me. You weren’t there when I wake up. When I went home. When I am a mess. There was no you._ ”

Seungyoun tak sanggup kalau diminta untuk menatap nanar mata Hangyul. Bibirnya kehilangan kemampuan untuk menyanggah semua perkataan Hangyul. Bukan. Bukan salah Hangyul kalau mereka berdua kehilangan. Bukan salah Hangyul mereka berdua tercerai berai seperti ini. _Sama sekali bukan salah kamu, Hangyul_.

“ _I… have been doing nothing but wrong._ Aku yang bikin semuanya jadi salah. _That’s on me, Hangyul._ Kalau udah begini, _do you think it is okay for me to also live happily_?”

Dua hari berlalu, entah kenapa justru hubungan di antara Seungyoun dan Hangyul terasa canggung. Seolah kembali ada jarak walau mereka teman sekamar. Barom, panitia acara ini, yang Hangyul yakin dengan sengaja, memasangkan dirinya agar satu kamar dengan Seungyoun. Hangyul tak tahu haruskah ia merasa berterima kasih atau apa, tapi keadaan saat ini membuat Hangyul kikuk setengah mati. 

Disaat keduanya tanpa sengaja menatap satu sama lain, keadaan jadi makin terasa kaku. Beruntung pengeras suara di luar meneriakkan permintaan untuk semuanya berkumpul di pusat suara.

Masih jam setengah tujuh pagi, tak semua karyawan ikut berkumpul untuk mengikuti kegiatan lari pagi. Hanya segelintir orang yang tertarik. Dan antara Hangyul maupun Seungyoun tak mengira kalau mereka akan ikut. Seungyoun pikir Hangyul akan kembali tidur begitupun Hangyul yang berpikir tentang Seungyoun. Canggung sekali tadi saat mereka berdua hendak keluar dari kamar.

Akan tetapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, mau tak mau Hangyul dan Seungyoun ikut berlari kecil dalam barisan.

Yang Hangyul sesali adalah ternyata rute lari pagi ini lebih jauh daripada yang ia kira. Dipikirnya, mereka hanya akan berlari berkeliling di lapangan dekat tempat penginapan. Tak mengira kalau _general manager_ nya itu justru meminta rute yang lebih jauh. Sehingga kini mereka semua berlari keluar dari area penginapan. Menyusuri jalan yang berkelok dan naik - turun. _Ah, daripada lari pagi, ini sih namanya kegiatan susur desa,_ batin Hangyul.

Hangyul memang tidak berangkat dari pribadi yang atletis. Olahraganya sehari - hari adalah naik turun tangga apartemen dan berjalan dari parkiran ke dalam gedung. Tak heran kalau kini ia sudah ketinggalan jauh dari barisannya. Sempat terpikir untuk kembali saja sendiri ke area penginapan. Maka Hangyul menghentikan larinya untuk mengambil nafas sejenak. Matanya menangkap beberapa orang yang tadi ikut berlari dengannya di dalam barisan kini sudah menjauh. _Hah, persetan_. Hangyul membalikkan badan dan berjalan santai kembali ke tempat penginapannya.

Ia mendapati kalau sekarang sudah pukul tujuh lebih lima belas menit ketika ia hendak memasang _earphone_. Saat sedang memilih lagu mana yang ingin ia dengarkan, ada suara tabrakan yang kencangnya luar biasa sehingga mampu membekukkan Hangyul di tempat. Suara itu terdengar kelewat dekat dan familiar. Ia tiba - tiba merasa sesak nafas dan tak bisa bergerak. Kedua tangannya bergetar sampai - sampai ponselnya jatuh ke aspal.

Hangyul memaksa memberanikan diri untuk mendongakkan kepala. Berat sekali rasanya kepalanya. Tapi Hangyul lihat semuanya. Bagaimana asap menguar dari berbagai arah. Bagaimana ada satu mobil sedan yang terguling dan jatuh ke jurang dan mobil yang menabrakkan diri ke dinding tebing. Hangyul lihat semuanya. Pusing. Pusing kepalanya. Semuanya terasa familiar. _Terlalu_ familiar. 

Lalu pandangannya menghitam. Ada telapak tangan yang tiba - tiba menutup kedua matanya. Menghalangi pandang Hangyul untuk melihat lebih lama. Tak lama badan Hangyul diputar balik secara paksa. Dan ia mendapati Seungyoun dengan nafas terengah di hadapannya. Pecah tangis Hangyul. Gemetar di kakinya makin menjadi, membuatnya kehilangan kekuatan untuk menopang badannya sendiri. Hangyul terduduk di atas jalanan.

“Hangyul! Hangyul kamu gapapa?! Hangyul??”

Hangyul hanya sanggup menggeleng. Lalu ia dibawa dalam dekapan.

“Hangyul, _please_ jawab. Kamu gapapa? Ada yang sakit? Hangyul!”

“G-Ga..Gak.. ada….”

Lega luar biasa terpancar dari raut wajah Seungyoun. Lalu kedua tangan Seungyoun dibawa ke kedua belah sisi wajah Hangyul.

“Hangyul? Dengerin aku, ya? Hangyul, fokus sama suara aku? Oke? Hangyul, aku siapa?”

“S-Seu..Seungyoun.”

“Pinter. Hangyul pinter. Sekarang aku boleh minta tolong? Sayang?”

Satu panggilan itu seolah mampu membuat Hangyul fokus pada suara Seungyoun. Lalu Seungyoun menyebutkan permintaannya. Meminta Hangyul menghubungi petugas kesehatan. Sementara ia akan menghampiri mobil yang menabrak tebing. Ingin memastikan keadaan korban dan menolong apabila memungkinkan. Hangyul meronta. Melarang keras - keras. Tapi ciuman yang Seungyoun bubuhkan pada kening Hangyul kembali membawa rasa percaya walau ia tak tenang. Tapi pada akhirnya Hangyul mengambil kembali ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor darurat.

Sementara Seungyoun sudah berjalan ke arah dimana mobil yang nampak lumayan parah kerusakannya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan mobil yang sudah terkapar di bawah jurang. Saat Seungyoun dekati, ia melihat pengemudi wanita yang tak sadarkan diri. Beruntung ada kantong udara yang Seungyoun harap berhasil menjalankan fungsinya sebagai perangkat keselamatan. Maka Seungyoun coba buka pintu pengemudi yang ada di sebelah kiri mobil. Beruntung pintunya terbuka dengan mudah. Seungyoun terlampau fokus pada _misi penyelamatan_ nya sampai ia tak menyadari kalau sang korban sudah siuman.

“Halo? Bu? Ibu sadar? Saya Seungyoun! Saya akan keluarkan anda dari mobil ya! Tahan sebentar ya bu. Suami saya sudah panggil ambulans!”

Seungyoun mencoba berbicara dengan lantang agar si korban cukup sadar untuk mengetahui kondisinya. Setelah berhasil melepas sabuk pengaman, Seungyoun membawa Ibu itu keluar dari mobil dan ia tidurkan di pinggir jalan. Seungyoun sedang berusaha menjaga kesadaran ibu itu ketika ia menyadari kalau ibu itu berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu. Lirih sekali suaranya. Hampir tak terdengar. Namun ketika ia dekatkan telinganya, badannya membatu. Ada korban lain di dalam. Seungyoun memanggil Hangyul untuk menjaga si ibu saat ia kembali menghampiri mobil itu. Dan benar saja.

Ada seorang anak yang terduduk di kursi bayi di jok belakang mobil. Anak itu menangis seolah melolongkan permintaan tolong. Anak itu terlihat masih terlalu mungil. Belum ada satu tahun sepertinya. Seungyoun tak yakin ia mampu membawa anak kecil itu keluar. Membawa anak kecil itu ke dalam gendongan. Tidak, Seungyoun tak mampu. Sepertinya anak itu hanya akan berada dalam bahaya lebih besar ketika Seungyoun merengkuh tubuh mungil tak berdaya itu. Namun ketika telinganya menangkap suara percikan api yang muncul dari kap mobil. Badannya bergerak lebih cepat daripada otaknya. Seungyoun membuka paksa pintu mobil yang ternyata dikunci itu. Matanya mendelik tajam ke sekeliling, mencari alat untuk memecahkan kaca mobil dan membuka kunci pintu dari dalam. Tangis anak itu terdengar lebih lantang setelah Seungyoun bawa keluar anak itu. Dan tak lama, mobil itu terbakar.

Dada Seungyoun bergemuruh. Ia meringkuk dalam duduknya, melindungi sosok kecil dalam pelukan. Lalu semuanya terasa begitu cepat. Petugas kesehatan yang datang dan membawa sang korban bersamaan dengan Hangyul dan Seungyoun, dan anak kecil yang tanpa sadar Seungyoun dekap begitu eratnya sepanjang perjalanan.

Keadaan seolah berbalik sepeninggal Hangyul dan Seungyoun dari tempat kejadian perkara. Hangyul terlihat baik - baik saja yang mana berbanding terbalik dengan Seungyoun. Lelaki itu diam saja sambil membawa seorang anak dalam gendongan sejak ia terduduk di depan ruang unit gawat darurat. Terkadang Hangyul dapati Seungyoun menimang anak itu ketika menangis. Berusaha kembali menidurkan dan membawa tenang pada anak yang Hangyul ketahui milik dari sang korban.

Hangyul mengambil alih keadaan ketika ada polisi yang datang untuk meminta keterangan bersamaan dengan datangnya seorang lelaki yang nampak begitu khawatir. Dan benar saja dugaan Hangyul, lelaki ini adalah suami dari korban yang saat ini sedang ditangani. Berulang kali lelaki itu berterima kasih padanya. Tak peduli sudah Hangyul jelaskan kalau yang menyelamatkan keluarganya bukanlah Hangyul melainkan suaminya. Maka Hangyul bawa lelaki itu ke hadapan Seungyoun ketika diminta.

“Seungyoun…”

Kepala Seungyoun mendongak. Tatap matanya bertemu dengan lelaki asing yang langsung bersimpuh di lantai dan mengucap terima kasih bertubi - tubi. Seungyoun otomatis berdiri dan panik, berucap bahwa dirinya hanya melakukan hal yang mampu ia lakukan.

“Pak, gapapa pak, sudah. Tahu kondisi istri bapak baik - baik saja sudah cukup.” ucap Seungyoun. Namun bapak itu masih terisak, apalagi ketika ia melihat anaknya dengan aman didekap oleh Seungyoun tanpa ada sebaret luka.

“Ah… iya, ini anak bapak…”

Lalu anak itu, yang sejak tadi Seungyoun bawa dengan penuh waspada dan hati - hati, kini sudah kembali ke pelukan ayahnya. Seungyoun merasa getaran aneh ketika melihat anak itu tanpa sadar mencari hangat di dada ayahnya. _Aneh, itu kan memang ayahnya._ Sedangkan Hangyul yang menyaksikan semuanya dalam diam, kini pamit undur diri lalu menarik pergelangan Seungyoun untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Dibawanya Seungyoun ke atap rumah sakit. Lalu lelaki itu tak melakukan apa - apa selain menatap Seungyoun dengan senyum manisnya.

“Kamu kenapa?”

Hangyul terkekeh, “gapapa. Aku bangga aja sama kamu.”

“Bangga?”

“Makasih ya, Seungyoun,” dibawanya kedua tangan Seungyoun dalam genggam tangan Hangyul.

“Makasih kamu udah hebat banget hari ini. Kamu udah nyelametin ibu itu dan anaknya. Liat gak? Ayah si bayi seneng banget. Seneng banget sampe bisanya nangis. Pasti lega banget waktu liat anaknya aman sama kamu, Seungyoun. Dia harus tetep jalan kesini dengan bayangan anak dan istrinya dalam celaka. Kalut banget pasti kepalanya. Tapi lihat anaknya selamat di tangan kamu, aku bisa ngebayangin leganya bapak itu.”

“Kamu tahu gak Seungyoun. Ibu itu, ternyata hamil.”

Hangyul tertawa, “aku tau ini harusnya gak lucu, tapi anak pertamanya baru enam delapan bulan loh!”

Seungyoun heran lucunya dimana. Ia tak bisa membawa diri untuk ikut tertawa karena demi tuhan! Ibu itu hamil?!

“Seungyoun…?”

“Ibu… ibu itu, ibu itu gimana… bay-”

“Bayinya selamat, Seungyoun. Berkat kamu.”

Tiba - tiba saja air mata menyeruak dari kedua belah mata Seungyoun. Ada perasaan campur aduk yang luar biasa melanda Seungyoun saat ini. Sedih, lega, marah, menyesal, semua menjadi satu. Hangyul sendiri sudah menangis. Melihat suaminya yang terduduk dan menunduk untuk meluapkan segala emosi yang tertahan. Maka Hangyul ikut mendudukkan diri dan memeluk Seungyoun. Keduanya menangis.

Walau tak terucap, tapi mereka berdua sama - sama tahu kalimat yang terlontar untuk satu sama lain.

_Kamu hebat._

_Kamu hebat udah bertahan._

_Bukan salah kamu._

“Seungyoun,” panggil Hangyul. Membuat Seungyoun menatap dengan tangis yang sesenggukan. Hangyul dengan refleks menghapus air mata Seungyoun dan mengecup lembut pipi Seungyoun.

“ _It is okay for you to live happily,_ Seungyoun.”

“ _Let’s live happily, together, with me_ , hm?”

“ _Let’s start over,_ Seungyoun. _I need you._ ”

Dan ciuman penuh kasih, penuh rindu, penuh luapan emosi yang bertahun - tahun tertahan, kini berhasil disampaikan. Keduanya berhasil menyelesaikan satu babak tersulit dalam hidup keduanya. Kini, adalah waktu bagi keduanya untuk membalik halaman dan mulai menulis cerita yang baru.

* * *

  
  


Sinar matahari menerobos masuk ke dalam jendela Dohyon yang membuat ia membuka mata. Ditengoknya jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh tepat. Senyum adalah hal yang pertama kali ia lakukan ketika menyadari satu hari telah berlalu. Mimpinya bertahun - tahun sudah menjadi kenyataan. Bukan lagi sekedar angan.

Dohyon membawa dirinya keluar. Lalu paginya disambut oleh ucapan selamat pagi dari abang dan kakaknya. Dan tentu saja, malaikat kecil yang kini sudah bisa memegang sendok makannya sendiri di meja makan.

“Selamat pagi jagoan om!” sapa Dohyon pada satu - satunya batita di dalam rumah itu.

Terkadang rasanya masih seperti mimpi. Ia yang akhirnya mampu menyaksikan kembali senyum terukir di paras abangnya. Bagaimana pada akhirnya abangnya itu berhasil memaafkan dirinya sendiri dan mengijinkan dirinya kembali bahagia. Untuk melepas segala beban yang sebenarnya tak perlu diemban seorang diri. Dohyon yang melihat kakaknya sibuk di depan kompor dengan abangnya yang sesekali menggoda suaminya dan ia yang sibuk diajak bicara oleh keponakannya. Semua terasa seperti mimpi.

Sepuluh tahun. Penantian Dohyon cukup lama, tapi semua terasa sebanding. Butuh waktu sepuluh tahun bagi Dohyon untuk kembali merasakan hangat dalam rumahnya. Kembali melihat bahagia melingkupi keluarga kecilnya. Dohyon tak bisa lebih bersyukur dari ini. 

“Daaaaah, sarapannya udah siap. Dohyon, itu tolong dong sarapan Yunhonya agak dijauhin, nanti diberantakin sama dia,” pinta Hangyul. 

“Seungyoun cepetan ih! Nanti kamu telat!”

“Iya iya, cerewet. Kamu juga udah jangan ke dapur mulu dong.”

“Ya kalo aku gak ke dapur kamu makan pake apa, pinter. Duduk manis. Kalo gak manis gak dapet makan.”

“Ew….”

Dan gelak tawa kini sudah sering memenuhi setiap penghujung rumah keluarga itu.

"Gimana demo kamu dek?"

"Diterima dong bang. Ih dibilangin, aku itu ngerti musik!!! Abang aja yang ngeyel. Ini udah demo kelima aku yang diterima loh!"

"Iya iya. Adek hebat. Kamu juga. Udah jam tujuh lewat lima belas. Makan!"

Musim dingin telah berlalu. Kini sudah saatnya bagi mereka untuk menyambut bunga - bunga yang bermekaran di musim semi. Kata Dohyon, badai pasti berlalu. Cibiran Seungyoun mengundang omel Dohyon. Tapi kemudian Hangyul mengiyakan. Berkata kalau badai ada untuk membuat tiap - tiap dari kita menjadi sedikit lebih kuat dari yang sudah - sudah. Hangyul berkata, kalau bertahan itu butuh latihan. Dan tiap detik dari prosesnya, akan sama berharganya dengan hasil yang nanti didapatkan. Dan Dohyon tak bisa lebih setuju dari ini.

  
  
  


**_selesai_ ** **.**

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah bertahan. bertahan dari apapun yang bikin kalian mau menyerah dan berhenti. terimakasih buat gak kalah. terimakasih sudah mau mencoba lagi untuk berdiri walau semesta kalau udah jahat suka gak kira - kira. kalian semua keren di pertempuran kalian masing - masing!!! jangan lupa selalu jaga kesehatan ya!!


End file.
